


Desperate Measures

by TacticalBooty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalBooty/pseuds/TacticalBooty
Summary: (COMIC) Desperate times calls for Desperate measures. Sombra comes up with a plan to help Reaper avoid Solider76.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Desperate Measures

[ ](https://ibb.co/BsQNvys)  
[free image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> The blonde and chocolate bunnies represent Gabe and Jack, and the shadow stepping bunny is the one from Moira's character comic and sprays.


End file.
